


date

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot reflects after his date with Quentin.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimweather/gifts).



Eliot doesn't understand what's happening to him.

His plan was finally successful. After three attempts to get Quentin out on a pseudo-date, Quentin finally got a clue. They hooked up. It was amazing.

So why can he not picture anything but Quentin's mouth, curved into a smile as he talks about those stupid Fillory books? Why does he keep thinking of better, more elaborate date ideas? Why does he wake up and roll over, expecting someone to be there?

Shit. He knows exactly why.

Resigned, he throws his little black book in the trash, then goes to look for Quentin.


End file.
